Among silicon oxide films used for an active layer of the thin-film transistor are an amorphous silicon film (a-Si), a poly-silicon (Poly-Si) film, and a microcrystalline silicon film (μc-Si). The amorphous silicon film is an amorphous film, the poly-silicon film is a poly-crystal film, and the microcrystalline silicon film is a microcrystalline film. Among these films, the microcrystalline film has a higher mobility than the amorphous film. The microcrystalline film does not necessarily need an annealing process which is essential for formation of the poly-crystal film. Thus, using the microcrystalline film, the thin-film transistor may be manufactured on a target object at a low temperature of 600° C. or less. Based on such a background, in recent years, there has been proposed a thin-film transistor in which a glass substrate having a low melting point is employed as the target object and the microcrystalline film for improving an operating speed of the transistor is formed as the active layer on the target object.